


and so she comes

by unread_pages



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Choking, F/F, Gwen thinks it's a nightmare, Masturbation, Moaning, Morgana masturbates to Gwen, Morgana moans too loud, One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unread_pages/pseuds/unread_pages
Summary: Morgana finds she cannot sleep so does the only thing she knows might help. Her activities result in Gwen thinking she's suffered another nightmare.ORIn which Morgana moans Gwen's name a little too loudly.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	and so she comes

**Author's Note:**

> First smut one-shot...I hope you enjoy!

She couldn’t sleep. And even if she could there was no doubt in her mind that she’d be viciously ripped back into reality after another vision. Those around her only know them as nightmares, but Morgana knew she could not share the truth. Especially with Uther being King. 

Her arms prickled with gooseflesh as she dragged her sheets closer to her body. Why did this godforsaken castle have to be so cold? Her nipples poked through the fabric of her shift. Morgana did not remember the last time she enjoyed herself, and looking at her breasts stand to attention merely due to the cold caused her mind to wander dangerously. Perhaps it would help her to sleep? 

The blissfully tiresome feeling after making herself come to was something Morgana could never forget, no matter how long it had been since.

Morgana’s eyes settled onto the moonlight coming through her windows, following the light beam that landed onto her wardrobe and floor. No matter how many times Gwen swept the floor it always managed to get dirty within a few hours. She would sometimes watch Gwen work, finding herself often in a trance by the way she moved. How her hands gripped the broomstick strongly, running them up and down the staff as she went along. How her body swayed with every movement…

Morgana’s gaze moved to the wardrobe of which Gwen often rifled through, folding and neatly stacking the dresses that Morgana threw inside. Her hands expertly running along the edges of her clothes, her fingers folding the garments and squeezing the fabric together before she flipped it and put it away. The way Gwen adjusted jewellery on Morgana’s neck. Her touch was always gentle even if her hands were not. Her hands were worn and hard…and would often graze Morgana’s soft skin with each adjustment of her jewels or hair. It never failed to make chills run up Morgana’s spine. 

She wondered how Gwen’s hands would feel against her neck, grabbing the sides of it firmly like she would the staff of the broom, making her lightheaded only to release and slide down her neck with intent, down across her collarbones to her breasts. To gently twist Morgana’s nipples with her dexterous fingers.

Morgana let out a small moan as her hands ran along the apex of her covered breasts, grazing her sensitive nipples in the process. The fabric of her shift provided a rougher sensation that she was not used to. 

Gwen’s hands then snaked down her body to reach her warm skin underneath her shift only to trail back up and directly cup Morgana’s breasts, squeezing them and tending to them with her tongue. Her tongue circled her nipple, leaving Morgana to arch her back in response. 

Morgana’s wet fingers played with her nipples. Her fingertips lightly brushed circles away from her areola and toward her neck again, only to brush gently upwards to her jaw, leaving gooseflesh in their wake, shivers running across her entire body. Her hand re-clasped around her neck. A gentle squeeze brought forth a groan. 

Gwen’s hands moved back down her sides, ghosting over her navel and then down between her legs. Her lips found their way to Morgana’s and the two tenderly kissed one another. Soft moans emanated from Gwen causing a jolt to shoot through Morgana’s body straight to her core. She was incredibly wet and could feel it dripping onto her thighs.

Their tongues danced and flickered across each other’s lips until Gwen broke it and moved her ministrations to Morgana’s earlobe, to nibble and lick at her flesh. 

Gwen’s hands ran across the length of Morgana’s vaginal lips, a fingertip pushing past her outer ones to be met with the ocean that was Morgana’s wetness. The cold of her fingers caused Morgana to gasp and her hips to jerk. Gwen continued her slow assault on her lady’s core, sliding her finger toward Morgana’s entrance only to drag it up toward her clit instead. 

“Don’t tease me,” Morgana murmured breathlessly as Gwen slowly rubbed anywhere but her clit. Her hot breath on Morgana’s neck and her painstakingly long licks across the length of her throat drove her wild.

Gwen moved her body further down Morgana’s and settled herself between her legs while her finger kept rubbing her. She smiled at Morgana and slowly… _oh so slowly_ … inched closer and put the flat of her tongue at her entrance and curled it upwards to taste her. She was salty and sweet with a hint of something else that caused her tongue to rejoice. Morgana let out a tasteful moan around her fingers, feeling more liquid heat come out of her core. 

The warmth of Gwen’s tongue on Morgana’s clit caused her to open her legs wider for the woman, wanting her to get as close as she could. Morgana squirmed and her breaths became heavier and hotter, her back arching off the bed to push into Gwen’s mouth as she flicked across her clit and slowly inserted one of her fingers into her core. Her wetness caused Gwen to moan. The vibrations of Gwen’s moan caused Morgana to moan as well. 

Two fingers slid expertly inside Morgana’s pussy, tantalisingly slow at first, pushing to her knuckles, before a needy grunt from Morgana made the fingers move at a faster pace. The tongue on her clit circled and the mouth left kisses in its wake, the fingers reaching for Morgana’s end. Deeper… _deeper_. She needed it to be deeper. Morgana wanted to be weak in the legs once it was done. 

Pressure was building up inside Morgana’s core as one hand worked hard and quickly on her clit and the other pumped deeply inside of her. Her hands were absolutely covered in her slick. Her sheets were probably covered underneath her as well…that would be interesting to explain to Gwen. _Gwen_. Her hands moved faster causing her breath to hitch, her chest to heave in an attempt to create more airflow, and her legs to shake due to the effort of keeping them up. The pleasure came in waves, travelling up Morgana’s hot body, resulting in a multitude of moans to escape her lips, each one louder than the last. 

Again, Morgana imagined Gwen’s tongue quickly flicking across her clit with want. With a _need_ to be close to her. With the want to _taste_ her and fill her up with her fingers. 

“Gwen… _more_ ,” Morgana breathed out, fucking herself faster, her entire body squirming on the bed. Air rushed past her lips in the form of a moan as Morgana’s finger rubbed directly on her clit. It was all becoming too much. The pressure from before was now swirling inside of her begging to be released. Her pussy pulsated and throbbed to a similar pace as the heart pounding in her chest. 

Morgana curled her fingers in conjunction with the deep thrusting, feeling her walls clench incredibly hard around her fingers as she slid them in and out of her. She could feel her bliss coming…it felt so good. Morgana forced herself to work harder, sweat glistening on her brow and her breasts squished together from the position of her arms. 

A moan ripped from her throat as her climax came, one hand hurrying to twist her nipples as her back arched and hips grinded deliciously against her palm, all with the thought of Gwen swimming in her mind.

**********************

“Gwen!” The familiar sound of a woman’s voice rang out in the night. There was an urgency to its tone that made Gwen fear that she had fallen victim to another one of her nightmares. It pained Gwen to see Morgana in such distress and she did not mind dropping whatever she was doing to soothe her. They were more than just a mistress and her servant. They were friends. Friends who shared their deepest secrets and desires, and were gentle in each other’s presence in such a way that Gwen had never felt from any other. 

Gwen cradled a lit candle as it swayed dangerously as she travelled to Morgana’s chambers. Pushing open the heavy door, Gwen made her way to the bedside table and placed the candle down. Morgana was breathing heavily and Gwen knelt beside her on the bed.

“Are you alright, my lady?” Gwen asked softly as she reached out for her friend. Morgana’s eyes were heavy and exhausted, no doubt from the constant awakening throughout the night. Gwen’s heart panged as she gazed upon the sweat that glistened on Morgana’s forehead and neck, her body entangled in her sheets haphazardly. The stress she must be going through…

“Wha-? Oh, yes…yes, I’m fine, Gwen.” Morgana sounded rather breathless. Upon close inspection, there was a gentle redness to her cheeks that was a stark contrast to her porcelain skin. Perhaps it was from the candlelight. 

“Don’t be silly; you don’t look very fine,” Gwen said firmly. Morgana’s chest was rising and falling hard as if she had been attending one of Arthur’s training sessions. Gwen stared a little too long as by the time her eyes flicked back to Morgana’s face, her own were knowingly looking back. “I’ll return with some water.”

She gave one final look to Morgana with knitted eyebrows before turning toward the door. However, a strong hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her back.

“Oh, you mustn’t!” Morgana pleaded. “Please rest with me a while.” Her green eyes were piercing into Gwen’s and she felt herself grow hot under the gaze. Morgana’s lips stretched into a kind but tired smile which persuaded Gwen to clamber onto the bed and lie next to her. They faced each other and mirrored one another’s arm position under their heads. 

Gwen did not usually lie down on her mistress’ bed and hoped that nobody happened to investigate Morgana’s scream. To be caught in this position… Gwen knew that those close to Morgana were aware of the deep bond the two shared, but for a servant to be on her _bed_? 

Morgana’s gaze was strong, her eyes moving up and down as she looked at Gwen. Her heart began to falter in her chest causing an inward pulsing feeling that made Gwen uncomfortable. Being under the scrutiny of Morgana’s eyes brought about feelings Gwen often tried to ignore, but she felt her resolve slipping as she watched a sliver of Morgana’s tongue wet her own lips in a trance. 

“Go to sleep, my lady,” Gwen whispered, trying to keep her voice steady. Morgana moved her head forward slowly, bringing a warm hand to Gwen’s cheek in unison. Her heart was pounding. Gwen was paralysed. The intoxicating smell of her lady swarmed her nose. A scent she could not quite describe. Hot. Sweaty. Tangy. Morgana’s face became larger and her hair, black in the light, covered her face as gentle lips brushed against her cheek. She felt the wetness of Lady Morgana’s lips as she dragged them toward her mouth and placed a careful kiss on Gwen’s own. Gwen’s mouth grew dry as she lay perfectly still; afraid any sudden movement would spook them both in this compromising position. 

Before Gwen had the chance to return the kiss, Morgana slunk back onto her side of the bed with a small smile on her face.

“Thank you for seeing me, Gwen. I really appreciate everything you do for me. Now we must sleep.”


End file.
